Sobre Saltos e Outras coisas
by Kaoru Oneill
Summary: História sobre Sano e Meg, de uma idéia que surgiu enuqanto eu escrevo uma história mais densa, não sei onde vai parar. POV. Leiam e Comentem Por Favor.


Sobre saltos e outras coisas.

Disclaimer... RK não me pertence, eu ainda não sei o que leva uma pessoa a acreditar que eu posso achar que me pertence.

Nota1... Esse é somente um prólogo, uma introduçaozinha na cabeça da Megumi XD pra que se possa entender como funciona a personagem. O que me da a grande idéia de fazer cada capítulo com um POV diferente, grande guria XD.

Nota2... Eu nunca escrevi em primeira pessoa, então deem um desconto e sugestões serão bem vindas nos reviews.

Nota3... Se demorar é porque eu estou tendo alguns problemas com a cabeça do Sano....

nota4... Por favor, leiam e comentem.

* * *

Prólogo.

Saltos, guarda-chuva, chuva e para completar vento são quatro coisas que não combinam. Claro que se pode pensar que o guarda chuva foi feito justamente para os dias de chuva, mas isso é uma coisa que contesto ferrenhamente, afinal de contas, 90% dos dias de chuva eram regados de vento e as frágeis proteções serviam apenas contra a água. Ainda mais, quando bate aquele vento que vem por trás e empena todo o guarda-chuva fazendo com que aquelas varetinhas, que são mais finas que pernas de mosquitos, fiquem todas viradas pra cima de forma que você corre um sério risco de ter um olho furado, além de ficar completamente molhada e com cara de tacho no meio da rua enquanto os transeuntes passam por você fazendo aquela cara de "coitadinha (não se esqueçam do inha), toda bonitinha (maldito inha), mas não sabe andar na chuva", você começa a repensar todo o propósito do maldito guarda-chuva e porque alguém não inventa uma proteção mais eficaz. Claro que as pessoas podem se perguntar, "então porque não anda de carro?" Estudantes não têm esse privilégio. Ônibus? Bom você está indo pegar o ônibus, de salto, no frio, quando seu guarda-chuva resolve dar um show, deixando você (ou pelo menos aquilo que ainda não estava molhado, que é só sua cabeça) e sua bolsa caríssima, comprada na liquidação, ensopados. Claro que não pode se esquecer que sua roupa é toda malditamente branca ou marrom depois de toda a água, vento e barro, jamais se esqueçam do barro.

Soma-se a isso um dia maravilhoso passado dentro de um hospital cheio de doentes e alguns médicos, que também são seus professores, tarados. Claro que não posso reclamar, escolhi esse caminho, os pacientes são parte do dia a dia. Os médicos? Ou bem esses também. Só que o grande problema reside na residência da área de ginecologia e obstetrícia de um grande hospital, detalhe, público.

Há, imagine você, no seu primeiro ano de faculdade, imaginando que passará o resto de seus dias enfiado numa linda roupinha azul, de toquinha, fazendo cirurgias incríveis com apenas um bisturi e seu grande cérebro, ou então que você passará o resto de seus dias a partir daquele dia fazendo diagnósticos incríveis e todos o chamarão de gênio, porque é isso que você é, assim como do Dr. House na TV. Daí um belo dia, ali pelo quarto semestre você descobre que é preciso muito mais do que isso.

Na verdade, na verdade, é preciso olhar para partes intimas de mulheres. Não que sendo mulher, olhar para uma coisa que você tem seja um problema, de fato, não é problema de forma alguma. Porém eu mencionei que o hospital era público né? Pois bem, 99,9999999% das pacientes são de classes menos avantajadas, não que eu tenha algo contra pessoas de classes menos avantajadas, muito pelo contrario eu, sendo órfã, não sou exatamente rica, mas puxa vida, custa ser caprichosa e tomar banho antes de se consultar. É sério. Eu não tenho obrigação de ficar cheirando o bacalhau alheio, não que eu feda como bacalhau, ter me livrado de 90% dos meus pêlos resolveu esse problema, qualquer banho já da conta do cheiro, porém, entretanto, todavia, no entanto, se eu não sinto esse cheiro em mim, porque eu tenho que sentir nos outros?

Você deve de estar pensando agora, "você escolheu esse caminho mocinha, agora agüente." Eu tenho consciência desse fato, mas isso não torna muito mais agradável e não me impede de reclamar. Muito pelo contrário, em dias como hoje eu tenho vontade de me atirar dentro do vaso sanitário e dar descarga. Daí eu lembro porque eu gosto tanto dessa vida, a perspectiva futura de poder salvar vidas faz com que eu me sinta muito bem, só que, com toda certeza, eu não pretendo salvar pessoas com cheiro de bacalhau. Não mesmo.

E não, eu não vou falar dos médicos, porque eu falaria de velhos malucos que adoram passar a mão em você, enquanto você tenta dissecar um cadáver? Ou que ficam olhando para sua bunda enquanto você está fazendo uma coisa qualquer? Sem chances.

Tudo o que eu quero agora é tomar um banho muito quente, jantar, e isso me faz lembrar que sobrou uma massa muito gostosa que eu fiz no almoço, e eu não vou me preocupar com a silhueta, não hoje, e dormir, dormir muito, dormir toda a manhã do dia seguinte. Ai, ai, como se eu fosse conseguir isso, hoje sendo segunda-feira. Eu odeio segundas-feiras e as terças, se amanhã foi igual à hoje. Mesmo assim, a perspectiva de chegar em casa e tomar banho e comer é muito tentadora. Mas, como tudo tem um "mas" na minha vida hoje em dia, eu ainda tenho que agüentar 20 minutos de ônibus lotado, se eu der sorte. Se não, é engarrafamento na certa, maldita hora do rush, daí é mais uma hora e meia aturando alguma velha fedorenta esfregando o sovaco fedorento em mim, ou então algum "mano" xexelento, escutando uma música americana xexelenta e fazendo as 825mil pessoas dentro do ônibus escutarem a maldita música cheia de palavrões que ele não entende, mas eu entendo. Tudo bem, eu tenho que parar de me concentrar no meu redor e pensar que eu ainda posso chegar em casa.

Minha santa casinha, ou melhor, meu santo apartamentinho, herança deixado pelos meus falecidos pais, ambos médicos de sucesso que me deixaram numa situação consideravelmente estável quando faleceram assassinados por uma gangue de contrabandistas quando meu pai se recusou a lhes fornecer mão de obra para uma produção de drogas. Trágico né? Até hoje quando penso no assunto tenho vontade de chorar e de vingança, infelizmente essa última não pode ser concretizada. A organização foi desbaratada por causa da investigação de um policial que eu nunca mais vi, mas que era muito arrogante por trás de suas franjas e seu cigarro e dono de um rosto que eu nunca mais vou me esquecer. Assim só me resta chorar, não que eu chore muito, depois que ingressei na faculdade como era o sonho do meu pai e de meu tutor, um bom senhor que foi professor e sócio do meu pai e que me criou como se eu fosse sua filha, a taxa de choro diminuiu bastante com a consciência de que eu estou os deixando orgulhosos, como disse meu bom Dr. Gensai.

Ser tirada das próprias divagações num ônibus cheio de gente nunca é bom, a menos que você estivesse chegando na sua parada sem perceber. Odeio quando isso acontece, porque você leva meia hora para atravessar os 2 metros que te separam da porta, enquanto é acidentalmente, ou não, molestada por pessoas estranhas, ou por guardas-chuva estranhos.

O meu? Depois de ter considerado jogá-lo no lixo eu consegui fazer com que ele voltasse pro seu devido lugar, muito embora esteja considerando seriamente não abri-lo e simplesmente abraçar a vida e tomar um banho de chuva até chegar em casa, afinal são somente duas quadras e o pior que pode me acontecer é eu acabar ficando com um severo quadro de pneumonia e morrer jogada na minha cama e acabar sendo devorada pelo meu gato. Até porque, encharcada eu já estou.

Descer do maldito ônibus é sempre um problema extra. Porque? Saltos, degraus grandes e água. Maldita água, nesses momentos é que eu me pergunto onde está o aquecimento global? Onde está a maldita escassez de água no mundo? Tudo bem, preciso admitir, eu gosto de chuva. É sério. Só que eu preciso estar em casa, debaixo das cobertas, e vendo TV enquanto tomo um chocolate quente bem quente e vejo alguma novela na televisão, afinal de contas filme é só no fim-de-semana e cabo é um privilégio que eu não tenho. Mas, tudo bem, eu sobrevivo, quer dizer eu ainda tenho que estudar.

No entanto, para poder estudar eu ainda preciso caminhar as duas quadras que me separam da porta do meu apartamento, sem falar em 6 lances de escada porque o elevador está estragado. 6 lances que não me incomodam, afinal eu preciso fazer ginástica, uma coisa que eu só lembro quando estou subindo as escadas, ou quando enxergo as portas da academia aberta na frente do meu prédio. Não que eu precise ficar esbelta ou qualquer coisa, boa carga genética habita esse corpinho, mas é aquela mimimi de ficar saudável, não que eu tenha tempo de ser saudável, eu mal tenho tempo de comer, que falar de ficar três horas malhando enquanto algum babaca troglodita (mais especificamente aquele babaca troglodita), fica me encarando do outro lado da rua, tudo bem que se eu estiver lá dentro ele não vai ficar me encarando do outro lado da rua e sim de perto, o que pensando bem é pior, muito pior, ou não. Vai entender, ele até que é bonitinho.

Claro, você precisa ter um conceito muito amplo de bonitinho, você não, eu na verdade, até porque ele não faz, exatamente, o tipo que me chamaria a atenção. Ta, eu admito que 8265455 de mulheres dão em cima dele, todos os dias, como é que eu sei, se não habito aquele antro de perdição? (adoro essa expressão, mesmo que não se aplique bem a esse caso. E eu não sou nenhuma puritana religiosa que acha que mulheres de calça justa e homens com os mamilos de fora sejam algo pecaminoso, eu só acho... Eu nem sei o que eu acho) Eu sei porque a janela do meu quarto fica pra frente do prédio, e sempre, e eu digo sempre, que eu olho na janela ele está lá, parado, conversando com alguém (uma mulher), sempre de bermudas e camisetas justas, e elas estão sempre rindo e jogando os cabelos sebosos de suor enquanto ele pacientemente escuta o que elas tem a dizer e, de vez em quando, pontua com algum comentário enquanto sorri marotamente de uma forma muito simpática. Mas, voltando ao assunto, ele não faz bem o tipo que me atraia, quer dizer ele é grandão, altão, fortão, cara de sem vergonha, cabelos modernos, essas coisas, além de ter o mais belo par de olhos castanhos que eu já vi (eu tenho vista boa, Cacilda, eu não fico encarando), mas deve ser, tipo, burro. Eu sei que ele é o dono do negócio em sociedade com um amigo baixinho ruivo, mas esse daí parece ser o esperto.

Na verdade, na verdade, eu nem sei, exatamente porque eu tenho passado tanto tempo preocupada com o fato de ser encarada, eu já era pra estar acostumada, afinal eu chamo a atenção, meus longos cabelos negros e minha figura esbelta um tanto quanto alta faz diferença, mas é que ele olha de um jeito. Claro que ele só ficou me encarando depois que me viu levar um tombo no meio da rua. Não que tenha sido bem no meio da rua, foi mais um escorregão na frente do prédio que me levou e cair sentada. Foi o momento mais humilhante da minha vida, tinha umas 800000 pessoas na frente do lugar e mais ele, alguns riram, outros soltaram imprecações, os homens fizeram apostas pra ver quem atravessaria primeiro e ele só ficou lá, olhando, olhando, uma cara de preocupado, tive a impressão que se alguém apostou nele teria ganhado. Quem sabe ele fica pensando se não vai me ver estabacada no chão de novo, e hoje seria o dia perfeito para que isso acontecesse, chuva, saltos... E eu tenho a impressão que ele espera isso, sério. Aquela figura absurdamente alta, parada na porta, usando somente um abrigo, enquanto faz um frio desgraçado, fica me acompanhando com o olhar, eu sinto isso, sem nem precisar virar o rosto. Ta, eu olho de relance, tipo uma olhadinha de soslaio, nada de mais... Ta bom, ta bom, em dias normais eu fico arranjando desculpas para olhar para o outro lado da rua, em dias como hoje eu simplesmente disfarço com o capuz da minha gabardine.

É meio complicado admitir esse tipo de coisa, eu nunca fui muito fã do tipo alto, saradão, sem-vergonha, beleza exótica. Ta isso também é mentira, o fato de estar namorando um nerd magrelo e sem graça não quer dizer que eu não goste quando o gostosão do ano fica me levando e me trazendo pela rua, com aquele olhar de quem vai te jogar na parede e te chamar de lagartixa por umas 20 horas seguidas. Mas isso não vem ao caso, afinal, mesmo não tendo mencionado eu tenho namorado e ele me faz feliz, não no sentido extremo da palavra, mas é bem confortável namorá-lo. É como não esquecer de colocar as chaves no bolso de fora da bolsa antes de sair para não precisar procurar, coisa que eu não fiz, o que significa perder uns 15 minutos (ou menos, bem menos, mas chove), procurando pelas chaves enquanto o celular toca.

Porque o celular sempre toca nessa hora maldita, quando você está se molhando, e é sempre a pessoa que vai ficar mais irritada se você não atender? No meu caso essa pessoa é meu respectivo, e eu sei pelo toque do celular, uma musiquinha muito apropriadamente escolhida, porque é uma que ele costumava cantar para mim. Ele fica particularmente irritado quando eu não atendo o celular, e não adiante explicar que eu estava na chuva tentando entrar em casa, ele não vai entender, e vai dizer que deveria estar no bolso. Fatos da vida. Quer dizer isso é normal em um namoro, né? Assim como ficar muito magoada com a pessoa quando ela não entende aquilo o que você está querendo dizer, esse tipo de coisa tem que se perdoar, ao invés de ficar com os olhos cheios de água no meio da rua fuçando na rua, arriscando ser assaltada, enquanto um temporal desaba na sua cabeça?

Quer dizer... Deveria estar desabando, minhas pernas não estão ficando mais secas, mas a minha cabeça também não está ficando mais molhada...

* * *


End file.
